Additives in asphalt processing and modifications are commonplace. However, use of wax to improve the physical properties and processability of roofing asphalt, also known as flux, has not been employed to any significant extent.
In the recent past, there have been considerable efforts to convert polymeric solid wastes into useful products. Existing conversion processes are not efficient and can release green-house gases into the environment.
A low cost method of producing wax that can be employed to achieve improved processing and more desirable physical characteristics of polymer modified asphalt, while ensuring good blending of the asphalt and polymer additive, would be commercially advantageous. Such a method would ideally employ a readily available, inexpensive feedstock, preferably recyclable material, and employ an economical process.